A Purple Minion's Cold
by Pricat
Summary: After playing in the rain, Pricat catches a bad cold but her family and friends will help
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, no fair Chomper, as I wasn't looking!" Pricat said giggling as it was raining and both her and Chomper were playing in Tne rain and having a mud fight while June and Lara were gone but giggling unaware what happened if you stayed out a lot in the rain.

"You snooze, you lose!" Chomper said chuckling as Pricat was unaware she was catching something sneezing but giggled along with Chomper but we're playing more hearing more sneezes from Pricat which made Chomper worry guessing she was com

ing down with something.

Seeing June's car pull into Tne driveway made both purple minions sigh knowing Tneir adoptive human family might freak, if Pricat was sick seeing Lara Tneir ten year old human sister and best friend get out of the car wondering what Chomper and Pricat were doing out here.

"What do you think, we were doing?" Chomper asked.

"Playing in the mud, judging from your fur and hair guys." Lara told Tnem seeing June open the front door as they were going inside

"Take a bath or a shower, Ojay?" Lara said to both Chomper and Pricat as they were going upstairs but we're having a bath which Lara could hear while doing homework which was cute.

Their Mom was ordering takeout which made them happy since June had a long day at work

* * *

Later that early evening Chimperial and Pricat were in pyjamas but Chomper and Lara noticed that Pricat was sneezing a lot as germs were running riot through her body not feeling so good but hiding it because she didn't want anybody to worry.

"Hey, you okay?" Lara asked the female purple minion seeing her nod but felt yucky inside but sleepy despite the fact it wasn't bedtime yet going to her and Chomper's room and getting into her bunk snuggling into her blanket cuddling her favourite stuffed animal.

"Maybe you guts had a long day, right?" Lara asked Chomper.

"I'm not sure, but maybe she's tired so maybe she'll be okay in the morning." Chomper said.

"I don't think so, Chomper but it'll be okay." Lara said going to get ready for bed herself knowing Pricat was getting sick like a cold wondering if the female purple minion was okay hearing sneezes making Chomper sigh.

He hoped that maybe in the morning, Pricat would feel better going to brush his teeth but hoped Pricat was okay going to their room getting into his bunk hing his sister was okay as rain poured heavily outside which made him lie awake.

* * *

A/N

I came up with this because it's raining heavily and I got caught in Tne rain so imagined zPricat getting a cold after talking to VocaloidMinion on Deviant Art when I got home so one thing led to another.

Pricat gets a bad cold after playing in a heavy rainstorm with Chomper but her brotner and Tneir human family can help her feel better too.


	2. Getting Her Help

"Whoa Chomper, what's wrong?" Lara asked sitting up in her bed.

"I think Pri's still sick, I can hear her." Chomper told the red haired girl.

It was Saturday morning and it was a sunny day with blue skies, and no clouds in the sky but Chomper could hear Pricat sneezing and coughing, which worried him and Lara.

She was following the male purple minion into his and Pricat's room seeing toys everywhere, seeing Pricat sit up in her bunk bed whimpering.

"I feel all icky, on the inside!" she said sounding all stuffed up.

Lara then placed a hand on Pricat's Purpke furred cheek, feeling she was red hot getting her mom, as June was curious realising that Pricat wasn't doing so hot saying she needed the doctor.

" It'll be Ojay, as the doc will help fix you up." Lara assured her.

"I hope so, as I wanna play!" Pricat said sounding miserable.

They were going to have breakfadt, seeing June phoning the doctor, but Lara was pouring orange juice into glasses, as she and Chomper knew it might help Pricat feel a little better.

Inside of her, cold germs were running wild through Zpricat's body and fighting her antibodies so was making the female purple minion sick, giggling at the fact they were making her pretty sick.

"Noboy's gonna stop us, from making her sick!" the leader said.

* * *

Later after breakfast, June was taking Pricat to the doctor since Lara had told her mom, that Pricat had a pretty bad cold while Chomper and Lara were at Gru and Lucy's house as it was Saturday plus the girls were getting ready for dance class so Chomper was playing soccer with Kevin and the others.

Gru was understanding but knew that everybody human or minion got sick sometimes, which Chomper knew like Lara did and saw Lucy making cupcakes since she liked baking, since she was becoming used to being a mother to the girls but also to the minions.

"Chomper and I are just sad, because Pricat is sick." Lara said.

"Aww, what does she have?" Kevin asked along with Lucy.

"She has a bad cold, after we played in the rain last night." Chomper said.

Kevin was surprised, since Pricat was always ready to play, or give him and the others cuddles guessing Miku, who was Pricat'sbest girl minion friend didn't know she was sick with an nasty cold.

"Mom took her to the doctor, but we can help her get better you know?" Kevin said.

Chomper nodded as he cared about his sister, seeing Kevin nod deciding to make Pricat a card, seeing the other minions and the purple minions in the family were wanting to get involved, making Chomper surprised.

"Yes, as she cares about us a lot." Kevin said to him.

They were seeing Lara help too but had gotten the sick female purple minion a present since she loved stuffed animals, making Lucy smile because it was sweet.


	3. A Little Bored

_Inside of Pricat, the germs that were causing her to be sick, that had made the nasty cold happen were having one heck of a party because besides making humans sick, they loved worming their way into minions and minion pups so they could get them sick, stuck in bed, missing fun things like field trips or slumber parties._

 _They hoped that they wouldn't be kicked out, of this minion's body yet, because they were having too much fun but Zpricat's immunity were on the case, so they coukd fight and expel these intruders that were ruining things for Pricat, because a royal ball was happening at the Minion Kingdom, so hoping to get her better before the weekend._

 _"Stupid dogooder immunity, but they won't find us!" the leader of the germs said, chuckling._

 _They were not leaving without a fight!_

* * *

The next morning after Chomper and Lara had left for the day, Pricat began to stir in her bunk, feeling pretty dosed up sneezing like crazy and couldn't smell the normal morning smells that she liked smelling waking up, like breakfast, but right now her stomach still felt like rocks, making her sigh, deciding to get out of bed even if it was a bad idea.

"I may be woozy, my nose might be stuffed up and my throat really sore, but it's better than being in bed all day." Pricat told herself, coughing a lot.

June was surprised, well not that surprised the female purple minion would do this since Eldora was probably expecting her to show up at the family castle, making her sigh catching Pricat in the kitchen.

"I got bored, plus Eldora is expecting me, remember?" Pricat said feeling woozy as June caught her.

She was carrying her to the couch, wrapping a blanket around her knowing that she was just a pup, hoping Eldora would see that Pricat being sick, princess lessons would be off for today or a few days more, putting a cool cloth on Zpricat's Purpke furred head, after pushing some of her purple bangs away.

Chomper and Lara were surprised, coming home later, hearing June explain hoping zPricat would be alright, plus they'd gotten invited to a slumber party, so hoped that Pricat would feel better.

"She will, but she got out of bed, so she's resting but she just got bored." June said, making Lara get it.

"Yeah, but we can help, after doing homework." Lara told Chomper going upstairs.

After homework, they saw Pricat wake, but blowing her nose into tissues, because her head felt stuffed up too, which June had expkained to her about


	4. Helping Pricat Out

"You sure, you wanna go, to a certain house since you're still sick?" Lara asked, seeing Pricat nod.

"Yes, as I want to be with my friends, especially a certain knight." Pricat replied.

She was in her pyjamas, but going to the zGru house like that, but still not feeling so hot and wanting to play making Chomper worry, because he could sense his sister wasn't over her cold, but didn't want to ruin her fun.

"Don't worry, alright?" Pricat said, feeling woozy, making Chomper unsure.

"Yes, you're here, but you alright?" Kevin asked, hearing her cough a lot.

"She still is sick, so you better keep your distance, alright?" Chomper warned.

Lara saw her go with him, guessing that if she got worse, Kevin could get her, or Gru hearing giggling from the lab, along with sneezing and coughing, making Chomper guess it was Pricat seeing Kevin get them, wanting to show the something following him to the lab, surprised seeing Pricat like a balloon, and floating around.

"Woah, she got awesome, and guess she's not all better yet." Lara told him, seeing Pricat sneeze like crazy making the other minions curious, wondering how to help, seeing Eldora show up surprised, seeing her daughter pretty dosed up.

"Oh boy, she has the Purp Flu, as a lot of our kind have it, at the moment." she told them.

"I'm guessing this only affects ones like Chomper and Pricat, right?" Lara said to her.

"Eldora nodded, knowing June had no clue about the Purp Flu, but was using her magic to bring her daughter down from the ceiling, hearing her whiny, sneezing fire making Chomper impressed.

"The flu is seeping into her magic, that's why, but we should be careful." Eldora said to them.

Chomper knew to be careful, but he cared deeply about his sister, so didn't car if he got sick, making Lara get it, hoping her mom would get it, when she explained later.


End file.
